


I Can Still Hear You Saying...

by MissKittyFantastico



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Are they both heels now? No one knows, M/M, Post-Break Up, mentions of Kevin Owens - Freeform, mentions of Seth Rollins, mentions of Shane McMahon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 17:25:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13462989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissKittyFantastico/pseuds/MissKittyFantastico
Summary: The Mixed Match Challenge puts Sami in a place that he's not certain he wants to be...





	I Can Still Hear You Saying...

**Author's Note:**

> So, I haven't written fic in a while, but last week's episode of the Mixed Match Challenge gave me some inspiration.
> 
> I just want Sami and Finn back together, y'all.

“Sami, you’re not talking much…”

Sami felt himself snap back into place at Becky’s voice. He didn’t realize he had been stuck staring at the screen as Finn swapped reversals with Nakamura. He was supposed to commenting on this match with Becky, but it was hard not to be… distracted.

“Is it Finn,” Becky asked, nudging her unexpected tag partner on the shoulder as she briefly looked up from her laptop.

Sami attempted a scoff, but he realized as it came out of his mouth that it sounded like a nervous squeak. Which he supposed it was. “No…”

“Sami… How long has it been?”

Sami sighed as he looked back at his phone as Finn reversed the Kinshasa into a switchblade. Since October 10th, the day he reconciled with Kevin officially. Finn had come to meet him at the hotel before his flight in the morning, but instead of spending the night in a blissful slumber, Finn cut straight to the point.

“Why the fuck did you do it?”

Sami explained himself over and over again. In the same way he had explained himself in the ring. Of all people, he thought Finn would understand loyalty and feeling your back break from the pressures of being everyone’s hero when it amounted to nothing. It’s not like Finn’s past was a big secret.

Still, Finn didn’t like to talk about Japan. He didn’t talk about Bullet Club. He gritted his teeth and put a wall between himself and the past. The Prince was dead. Long live Finn Balor. 

Sami knew this, but he still pushed, which he would later come to regret.

“C’mon Finn. You’ve done it too. You’ve realized your freedom. Why can’t you realize mine?”

Finn looked him in the eye, his blue eyes cold as they flashed with a hardness that only came out in dire times. Be it the Demon or the long dead Prince. “Because I thought you were better than me.”

With that, Finn walked out the door without another word. And Sami had felt the silence in his soul since.

But who was counting?

“I don’t know… a while. I didn’t really bother at Survivor Series.”

Becky huffed as she shot off a comment. “Sami. You guys used to be inseparable, but then you had to blow it up.”

“Hey, I didn’t blow _anything_ up.”

“Mmmhmmm.”

Sami sighed. He could practically feel Becky making mental notes about how she was going to “rehabilitate” Sami into being “good” again, but he wasn’t sure if he was ready to argue with her tonight. 

Still, he hoped Finn and Sasha would win. Fuck Shane McMahon.

\---

“Hey Becky!”

Sami froze as he heard Sasha’s voice calling out for his partner. He tried to mentally reach for Becky’s arm before she turned, but it felt like everything locked up as she turned with a smile. “Sasha! Come ‘er you!”

Sasha reached out to Becky for a hug, wrapping her in a hug of love and familiarity. “How’s that for making a statement?”

“Well, I _definitely_ think I could beat you.”

“Tsch. Please.”

As they chatted, Sami prayed for the ground to swallow him whole. Or that they could shut up before…

“Becky!”

Everything in Sami’s body froze up as that familiar Irish lilt came down the hall. He begged his body to run, but instead he turned to see Finn walking over with a smile to Becky, wrapped in a camo hoodie. Something his “good brothers” gave him?

He then looked up at Sami, his face falling. “Oh…”

“H-hi Finn.”

Finn looked away, his eyes cast towards the wall. “Hey Sami…”

Sasha and Becky looked at each other awkwardly, making a silent agreement as they took each other by the arms. “We’re going to… get the cars started,” Sasha said as she began to walk away with Becky. 

Finn looked over to beckon Sasha back, but the two had scurried away before any of them realized. He then looked back at Sami, and Sami felt himself burn up in embarrassment. “So… um… Finn… how are you?”

Finn shrugged. “I don’t know. I’m… I felt pretty good tonight. Better than last night.”

“Yeah, I saw,” Sami muttered. “I mean, on Twitter, but…”

“Fucking Seth,” Finn sighed.

“You feeling okay, at least?”

“I’ll make it.”

A silence fell between the two as Sami bit his lip. What could he even say at this point? That he was sorry? That he missed Finn? Insult him for going back to Gallows and Anderson after all he said to him?

He shook his head. None of that sounded good. “Finn… I…”

“Sami… I just… I don’t know if I’m ready for this.”

“Well, we might be facing each other, so…”

“I know, I know. But I thought I’d have time…”

Sami sighed and squeezed his eyes shut. Maybe he did too. But maybe he still wanted to kiss Finn. “I mean. Can you answer at least one thing for me?”

Finn paused, but slowly nodded. “Yeah. Ask away.”

“How are you _really_ feeling after last night?”

Finn let out a small laugh as he scratched at his beard and looked at the ceiling. He then looked directly at Sami. “Honestly? Maybe we’re at the same level.”

Sami felt himself gasp a little at that. “Really?”

Finn smirked and walked towards him. “I’m still figuring it out.”

“How so?”

He laughed a little more, then patted Sami on the shoulder before continuing down the hall. “Good seeing you, Sami.”

“Y-y-yeah. You too.”

He wanted to chase after Finn. Kiss him. Make up. Promise him that he would prove himself. 

Instead, it was just him in a hallway, alone with his thoughts and grief.


End file.
